Jeanne's faction
by Merlin Pranks101
Summary: Also known as the OP as fuck faction. This is what you get when a saint summons a devoted knight, an arrogant king, his best bud, one of the most annoying wizards ever, a pharaoh, Greece's greatest hero and an Assassin that will decapitate her if she strays from her path. In other words, total mayhem.
1. chapter 1

A blonde-haired woman walked down the road towards a rundown church in a relatively unknown village of Romania. Her hair, held in a long braid, swayed to her movements. The Holy Maiden of Orleans entered the former place of worship, now a hangout spot for delinquents and criminals. She was careful not to step in any glass as she walked towards the back of the church which was thankfully relatively unmarred.

She heaved a sigh, slightly exasperated of the lack of information and the anomalies already present in this Great Holy Grail War. Two sides of fourteen servants, the Grail already being in the possession of the Black faction, and now this. The consciousness of the Grail had instructed her to summon her own faction to act as her enforcers.

This predicament had led to her command seals effect towards the other faction servants to be only available on her own faction.

She had followed the Grail's instructions and stopped at this church on her way to Trifas. She walked around the spacious but mostly empty room, looking for anything that might aid her in summoning her heroes.

She continued to search for any trace of a concealed summoning circle or anything really until her foot got caught in a crack in the pavement and made her trip.

" _Meep_ " Her voice betrayed her as she let out a sound of surprise. As she fell, she tried to grab onto the table to her right, but all that did was bring the table and everything on it down with her.

"Itai! Itai! Itai!" She held her knee while rolling on the ground in slight pain until she noticed what had fallen out of the boxes. Catalysts. A lot of them. She stood up wide eyed at the number and variety of servants the relics of old could summon.

Suddenly, the Grail inputed more commands in her mind. " _Choose seven catalysts and head to Bucharest to summon them_."

Jeanne looked at all the catalysts on the ground and thought to herself.

" _How should I choose!? There are so many!_ "

She looked around and two of them caught her attention. They had an aura around them...She could feel how ancient they were. She took the blob of clay and the wooden box with a withered snake skin inside and placed them neatly in one of the empty boxes of the room. She continued to search and chose a necklace, a piece of armour that still seemed to shine with a holy brilliance, a purple and pink flower that was overflowing with mana, a stone tablet and a sword shard that seemed to scream with the presence of death.

The Maid of Orleans stacked them neatly in the box and started on her way back outside while holding the boxe and her bag filled with her, or more specificaly Laeticia's, stuff.

 **Two days later.**

The Ruler servant of the Great Holy Grail War looked at the group of servants before her with a bewildered expression. She wasn't sure if her luck was great or disastrous.

While the servants she had summoned were truly of the highest level, some of them had egos the size of the universe.

Not only that but their personalities would clash badly for most of the heroes and one of these heroes, Caster, was known for simply aggravating people. He would either antagonise them with his words or just with plain old pranks. The Archer's personality and ire would probably be held back by the Lancer, luckily for her or else the man would be insufferable. The Assassin simply brought out a feeling she hadn't experienced in quite a while, fear. _Pure unadulterated fear_. Fortunately, the servant did not seem hostile yet. She and the Saber would get along famously, both of them fighting to protect their country, both humble and caring. Truly they were a mirror image of the other. The Rider and the Archer were extremely similar in personality and with the kind of mindset they both had, she was slightly afraid of what would happen if their interactions ever came to blows. At the least she could count on Berserker and Lancer's help. Lancer would be able to restrain both of them because of their immense divine power.

The holy woman suddenly got the urge to slam her head against the wall. She already knew that these guys would be a handful. It would be best to introduce herself to them before they decided to take things in their own hands.

She took a deep breath to prepare for what was to come. She stepped forward and with all the power given to her by her _Charisma_ skill spoke her first words to the ragtag group of heroes that could potentially destroy the world.

"I am servant Ruler, Jeanne d'Arc. The goal of our faction in this war is to enforce the rules of the Holy Grail War. I hope that you will cooperate to the end of the war. I shall inform you now that you will not get any wish granted. If you have any objections please speak them now."

The servants looked at her with varying gazes before the Archer stepped forward with a smirk.

"I have no objections against what you have said and about the wish. There is no problem as my only wish was to be reunited with my friend and as you can see, he was summoned along with me."

The one spoken of by the golden-armoured King stepped forward as well and said.

"I agree, if Gil has no objections then so do I."

The Saber smiled at her and nodded, the magic-wielding servant standing next to him looked at her with a mischivious glint that promised her untold amounts of headaches. The servant of madness remained stoic through it all which answered her doubts of wether he would ever go out of control.

The Assassin stepped forward, his deathly gaze upon her.

"As long as you do not stray from your path, I shall not behead you, _contracter_."

The tall man put emphasis on the word contracter to make her understand their ranks.

The Saint nodded her understanding, glad that she could count on someone like him.

The amethyst-eyed woman turned towards the Rider she had summoned. She noticed that he was frowning, though the holy maiden did not know why, she noticed him glancing at the necklace that had served as a catalyst for him. His eyes narrowed dangerously towards her, the fury evident in his gaze.

"You would dare ask me this, when you used a necklace I made with my own hands for my dearest Nefertari. This is a travesty upon her name! I, as the God-King, shall not accept this!"

The ancient pharaoh, for who else could proclaim themselves a God-King, looked upon her, ready to unleash his divine might, but seemed to calm down slightly. The curved staff that had been summoned in his hand vanished in a flash of light, briefly lighting up the night sky of the outskirts of Bucharest. He sighed.

"Luckily, your saintly aura has peaked my interest and as a just and fair ruler, I shall allow you a second chance to prove yourself to me, young saint. Do not waste it."

The Rider suddenly grinned towards his fellow heroes.

"What a mighty group of warriors do we have! Truly, all heroes of the highest caliber!"

The white-cloaked man exclaimed with joy.

The King of Heroes stepped forward with a proud grin slapped across his face.

"Of course! Only heroes with the most legendary of deeds are allowed to fight alongside the King of Heroes!"

The third Pharaoh of the 19th dinasty looked at him with a smile.

"Oho? King of Heroes? What a pleasure to meet you Gilgamesh! I am Ozymandias, King of Kings."

Humanity's oldest hero narrowed his eyes at the pretender to his throne as he readied the Gate to shoot out some Noble Phantasms. At least that's what most people would think would happen, except it didn't. Gilgamesh burst out in laughter as if he had heard the funniest joke on the world.

"Bahahahaha! Does that mean our titles would cancel each other out? I am the King of all heroes and you are a hero. But you are the King of all kings and I am a King. What a hilarious situation!"

The two kings laughed together as if they had been friends for years with the green-haired Lancer sitting down next to them as they started to converse.

Ruler sighed a breath of relief, it seemed she had worried over nothing. Those two got along unexpectedly well for two people with egos the size of a mountain. She looked upon the other servants who grouped together in groups. Caster and Assassin seemed to strike up a conversation about some inane subject with Saber looking at them incredulously while Berserker just stood silent. A stone guardian ready to move at a moments notice.

In other words, everything was calm.

Let's hope it stays that way.

 **Well then, I feel like I totally messed up Ozy's personality. This dissapoints me since I am Egyptian by birth and Ozy is my favorite character period. Sadly, there is not much I can do with personality's like Gil's and Ozy's. Thankfuly, Gil will be toned down thanks to Enkidu's presence. You might have noticed that the choices of servants for Jeanne's team are slightly OP. Well, you would be correct. I was going to choose other characters that were stronger but I wouldn't know how to make it work. Sadly enough, you must remember Jeanne is still NEUTRAL. As such, the servants will mostly stay out of the battles. But that doesn't mean that they won't play mind games with some of the other factions. And the moment the red faction reveals their own little Ruler, no need to hold back anymore. Also expect Gilgamesh getting angry at Semiramis at using the gardens he had made for his buddy. Anyway, as always fav, follow and review. We feed on reviews! Hehehe, Merlin out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dear readers, it is I, Merlin. (say that again but with a Scottish accent.) Man, it's been so long since I've used that intro. First fight scene, have fun guys and girls cus' it is awesome. I hope I haven't kept you guys waiting too long, I had some personal stuff to do. *cough*Fgo*cough* Anyway, enjoy.**

Ozymandias looked out of the vehicle's window and set his eyes on the landscape of Romania. It was truly distinct from Egypt's palm trees, sand dunes and giant monuments and temples. He had refused to revert back to spirit form and decided to accompany the young saint to observe if she was worthy of his aid and guidance. She had yet to prove her worth to his illustrious self and he would not accept any half-assed effort.

The maiden sat next to him at the back of the car internally screaming at the fact that the pharaoh had decided to not leave her presence for the next few days. She turned to take a glance at the clothes the handsome man had decided to wear. He wore a black open blouse under a grey vest and black dress pants held by a belt. Under his blouse, he wore the gold necklace that had been used to summon him to the world of the living. To finish off the look, he wore gold bangles on his wrists.

The Holy Maiden simply wore Laeticia's clothes, a white sleeveless backless blouse under a blue blazer lined with white and a blue tie. She also wore blue mini-shorts and stockings.

The mediator of this war suddenly jerked her head to the distance. While her command seals had lost their effects upon the black and red servants, she could still feel their presence on the mortal world and a powerful presence was heading straight towards them. She turned towards the sweet old man that had served as their ride.

"Mister Zelretch, could you drop us off right there, please."

She asked politely to their helper. The old man stopped the car on the side of the road and turned towards her. His swept-back grey hair, beard, and the suit made him look very gentlemanly. He gave her an amused look and questioned her.

"Are you sure you want me to drop you off in the middle of nowhere? I already said I have business in Trifas and that I don't mind dropping you off."

The blond-haired woman smiled in appreciation at the man's kindness, from the knowledge granted to her by the grail, not many humans from this era were even this kind. She was glad people could still show such compassion.

"Yes, we are grateful for your compassion, but we need to be dropped off here. It was nice talking to you Mister Zelretch. I hope we meet again someday."

The elderly gentleman smiled, the glint in his eyes going unnoticed by the young blond girl.

"Very well then, I hope you two have fun together. You should enjoy your honeymoon while it lasts."

He said this as the two he had seemingly confused as a couple. The younger of the two heroes blushed a bright red and denied the old man while the brown-haired God-King laughed at their benefactor's error.

The two watched the kind man drive off, their faces turning slightly serious. The Pharaoh changed into his original clothes, a white cloak, black detached skin-tight sleeves under golden armored arms. His hip area was armored with gold pieces with blue designs. He wore black baggy pants with holes cut out under the knees. His blue and gold stripped curved staff appeared in his hand.

His summoner did the same, summoning her combat clothing. Her flag also materializing in her hand.

A white-haired and golden-armored (What is it with men and golden armor these days?) man materialized from spirit form a few meters in front of them. He held a majestic divine spear that was taller than him and held a presence of destruction.

The obvious Lancer servant looked at them with an impassive gaze, his eyes seemed to narrow towards the ancient pharaoh.

Jeanne d'Arc walked towards him.

"Lancer of Red, may I ask what you are doing here?"

The legendary spearman leaned on his spear, his face as emotionless as before.

"I have been tasked by my master to eliminate the servant Ruler. I did not expect her to have another servant with her."

The man revealed his goal of killing her without any hesitation.

His target jumped away from him the instant she saw his spear lashing out towards her. Her supposed enemy stood with his spear pointed towards her Rider.

"Will you interfere in this battle?"

The Pharoh smirked at his master.

"This is your chance to prove yourself to me. Solve this problem in any way you see fit and after this is all done I will tell you my verdict."

The saint grimaced, while she could hold the Lancer off for a few minutes, she would eventually lose. She had no chance of winning against someone like the Hero of Charity, he is a servant that could stand up to Gilgamesh if he unleashed the full might of his divine spear.

She would need some help with this.

" _Could you give me some help, Saber_?"

The knightly form of Saber appeared between her and the one sent to eliminate her. He gave her a reassuring smile before turning towards the white-haired demigod.

"I do not appreciate you attacking my master as you did, Lancer. I will give you one chance to back off. If you do not, I will have to defeat you."

Britain's greatest legend raised his invisible sword towards his opponent.

"So, what will it be?" Questioned the King of Knights.

The enemy raised his spear, intent clear. The Son of the Sun God charged, fire blazing behind him. He thrust his weapon forward, but Saber deflected it with his sword. The Lancer didn't let up his attack and continued his flurry of strikes. Strike to the head, deflect. Strike to the heart, block. Strike to the neck, counter. The fight continued on with Arthur mostly on the defensive. Arthur jumped back to give himself some ground. He steered the tip of his sword towards Karna, wind coalesced around his sword. The wind started to become so powerful that it tore the land around him to pieces.

"INVISIBLE AIR!"

The King shouted the name of the weaker version of his noble phantasm. The wind around his sword exploded forward tearing the landscape apart from the power put in it. The Lancer knew he wouldn't have the time to dodge. He had two options, take the hit and see if Kavacha and Kundala would protect him or use one of his noble phantasms. His choice made, his right eye glowed red with power.

"O'Brahma, Cover the Earth! Brahmastra!"

A beam of divine energy punched right through the whirlwind and headed straight towards Arthur whom reacted fast enough to form a wind barrier and shield himself with Excalibur. The laser blasted through the barrier and met Excalibur. The Sword of Promised Victory cut right through Brahmastra. Arthur still received some damage, his armor and clothes being slightly singed. He raised his sword, ready to restart the battle, but a voice cut through the tension.

"Get that Lancer, Saber!"

A silver-haired man jumped in front of Ruler's Saber and attacked the Lancer of Red. A fat blond-haired man ran towards Ruler.

"No need to worry Ruler. The Yggdmillenia faction has arrived to help."

 **Aaaaaaand done. Merlin out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up chicos y chicas! C'est moi your death. *I have officialy claimed (read stolen) this intro from ZilverHope.* If you're a Rwby fan, go check out his fics. Anyway, this chapter is kind of short, but I couldn't find anything else I wanted to add to this chapter. Hope you guys like the omake at the end. It is foreshadowing, a most epic tale of the most awesome of legendary bestest of servants in FGO. It is a tale that speaks of Merlin's reign of terror(memes and trolling and salt, can't forget all that salt.). Now on with the chapter, I think you might find it a bit surprising.**

Arthur walked up to his unlikely ally with a hesitant smile.

"I guess that you are the Saber of Black. It is... a pleasure to meet you?"

The silver-haired man returned his smile. They turned back towards the white-haired spearman and readied their swords. The Once and Future King held an eager glimmer in his eyes, while he normally wouldn't have accepted Saber of Black's aid, there were more pressing matters than his honor at stake. Arthur frowned, he would have to unleash his sword to defeat this servant. The bounded field unwound from the Sword of Promised Victory. Arthur started the process of unlocking the seals while the ally swordsman held off Karna.

"Let's put an end to this."

"Thirteen Seals-Decision start!"

The King of Knights heard the familiar feminine voice of his teacher resonate around the whole battlefield.

"Approved. Bedivere, Lancelot, Galahad, Gaheris, Gawain, Gareth."

The holy light of his sword gave off a feeling of melancholy. It played a song that told of a dream, a dream that all warriors scattered in battle, past, present, and future, hold and mournfully exalt as their final moments' approach. The King carries their will as his pride, bidding them to remain steadfast in their loyalty. And now, the King that stands at the End of the World will call out its name once again on this hopeful land of desperate souls. The King raises his sword of shining dreams, its light illuminating the battlefield.

"This is a battle to protect my comrades."

"EX-"

"CALIBUUUUUUUUUUR!"

The Sword that Saves the World unleashed its light upon the King's enemy. The anti-fortress noble phantasm sped towards the demigod. A streak of green flashed right in front of the intended target, a green-haired man appeared holding an ornate shield. He smirked and yelled out the name of his shield.

"AKHILLEUS KOSMOS!"

A whole world stood in defiance against the weakened might of Excalibur. If Excalibur had seven or more of its thirteen seals, it would have broken through the shield and went on to destroy anyone hiding behind it. Sadly, only six of the seals were accepted by Camelot's court mage.

The master of Saber of Black looked on, shocked at the sudden display of power from the formerly unknown servant. To think King Arthur would be summoned in this Great Holy Grail War.

With the number of powerful heroic spirits summoned in this war, the area in which the battles would happen would suffer irreparable damage. Darnic would need to be informed if he wasn't already watching this through the eyes of a familiar.

The energy released from Excalibur dissipated into the atmosphere. A large amount of Fay gathered by Excalibur's power screamed their joy at the Once and Future King's revival. While the mages could not hear their cries, the Heroic Spirits could hear them clearly.

"He is back. Our King. All hail the King of Knights!"

The heroes gathered looked at the mystical beings with astonishment. It was rare for the Fay to show themselves in the Mortal Realm, even during the Age of the Gods.

Arthur and Saber of Black stood beside each other, unrivaled swordsmen, head and shoulders above their peers. They faced two heroes of the highest caliber. The son of the sun god, Karna, and the renowned hero of the Trojan war, Achilles, son of the hero Peleus.

Men that took action and became heroes, who, through death, became Legends which engraved their names into human history. They stood, ready for what would probably be the most awesome battle of the last millennia.

Achilles wore greek armor and black clothes. He had an orange scarf wrapped around his chest. He had green hair and held amber raptor-like eyes that seemed to be constantly searching for new prey. His weapon was a simple-looking spear that was clearly a noble phantasm. He also held a shield that seemed to be consuming the world that had stood against Excalibur.

"Yare, yare, I didn't think I'd have to use my shield this soon in the war. Don't you think you went a bit too far there, friend?"

The new arrival smirked at the Yggdmillenia servant and the Enforcer. He raised his spear towards the sky and held a victorious look.

"Welp, it was nice meeting you guys, but my master tasked me with bringing Lancer back to base. I really want to fight you two, so try not to become roadkill."

Arthur's Instinct skill screamed at him. He did not hesitate to jump to the side, boosting himself with Mana Burst. He noticed the Black Faction servant turning around at the last second before a mighty chariot pulled by three steeds ran him over. The moving chariot sped towards its owner, he jumped in it along with the Lancer.

The Lancer looked straight at the protagonist of the Arthurian legends.

"Let us finish our duel next time, hopefully, it will have no interruptions."

The chariot charged towards the horizon. Unknown to everyone, a violet, and pink flower dropped inside the chariot, somehow not being blown away by the wind.

 **Soooooooooooo...Was that good? Bad? Horrible? Oh, I forgot to say this but don't worry ZenoZen I haven't forgotten. I'll probably write your request in a separate story, so don't worry I've got your back man. As always, fav, follow, but most importantly review. I feed on those.**

Omake: Merlin's schemes

Merlin watched the battle from his scrying orband smiled at Arthur. He was different from the one he had trained himself. His young student had been born a woman unlike her. Oh well, it was nice having his student back. Onto more important matters, he had sent one of his familiars to drop one of his flowers into the chariot of Achilles. He could teleport to where the flower was whenever he wanted. He waited for the two servants from the Red Faction to arrive at their base and dismount from the chariot. Achilles dematerialized his chariot and started walking towards what looked like a gigantic garden. He teleported to the flower and picked it up. His smirk truly denounced his demonic heritage. He chanted a spell at low speeds so that he wouldn't bite his tongue while casting to turn himself completely invisible to any form of detection. He traversed across the gardens until he reached what seemed to be a castle. He entered and walked around a bit until he found a certain room that seemed to be tightly locked. He could hear maddened laughing coming from inside. He smirked, the glint in his eyes not spelling well for whoever was his target. He faded into the room and put the servant to sleep easily. The Berserker was quite weak if he couldn't activate his noble phantasm and he didn't have any form of magic resistance. Merlin pulled out a potion from his cloak, it glowed eerily in the darkness of the room.

 **The next day.**

Achilles opened the door of Berserker's chambers to check on him. He peeked his head inside and looked around. He then spotted the Berserker standing in the shadows. Strangely enough, his body shape seemed to have changed. The Rider of Red blanched as he saw what had happened to Berserker. He pulled out his head and closed the door. The armor around his feet dissipated and he burst into a sprint towards where he knew their foremost magic expert was. He appeared in front of their faction's Assassin with a panicked face.

"We've got a problem."

"Berserker's suddenly turned into a woman."

 **Aaaaand done. The omake is canon. Merlin out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya, it's me, Merlin. If you hadn't noticed yet, my pc is fixed. So, have fun and meet the final bosses of this fic.**

Jeanne looked at the retreating figures of the two powerful servants. Arthur, slightly battered up from the battle against the Indian hero, lowered his sword and turned towards the currently pancaked Saber of Black.

Siegfried rose from his currently downed position, he stumbled slightly from the pain of being run over by a divine chariot. Even with the immense pain he was dealt, the Dragon-Blooded Knight stood with his back straight and his sword held tightly in his hands. Siegfried lifted his sword in a silent gesture to the King of Knights.

The King smiled at the Knight's perseverance. It reminded him of his old friend Bedivere, his loyalty to his master was reminiscent to that of Bedivere's to his King.

"While I would love nothing more than to accept your honorable challenge Saber of Black, I am still an enforcer of Ruler and cannot fight you unless you break the rules of the Holy Grail War."

The challenger lowered his sword with an understanding smile. He sheathed his sword and walked next to Arthur so that they could talk to their respective masters.

"Hello, Mas-"

The prodigal King was suddenly interrupted by a flag wacking him in the face with the force of a raging bull.

"What kind of idiocy was that? I told you to take care of the situation, not destroy all of the landscape! How are we going to cover up all of the damage left by your noble phantasm!? Now that I think about it, why did you use your noble phantasm anyway? Was that really necessary? I mean I know it-"

Her rambling suddenly got interrupted by an amused Pharaoh.

"Master, you are rambling."

Ruler blushed a bright red at the fact that she had fallen into her old habits, she took the time to recompose herself and looked calmly at her Saber.

"We will have to convince Caster to cover all of this up in an illusion while he repairs the landscape. Apart from that, why did you use your noble phantasm, Saber?"

The King of Britain smiled at his Master's calm composure, just as the leader of seven of the most powerful warriors in the history of mankind should be, calm and collected.

"Well, you see, Master. We discussed this while you were traveling with Rider, the factions each have seven servants at their disposal, and you are but a single servant. Ruler you may be, but fourteen servants are too much for even Gilgamesh. As such, we have decided that as soon as we get the chance, we will demonstrate our power to avoid any further assassination attempt."

The Saint of the Flag pondered over her servants' reasoning.

"Hmmm, I guess...it is a good enough reason. But if you want me to forgive you, you must apologize sincerely."

Arthur deadpanned at her demand but complied anyway. He bowed towards her.

"I sincerely apologize Milady, it was a grave error on my part not to inform you of our plans."

The King said all of this with a slight smile on his face as he noticed his Master's blushing face. It reminded him of Galahad whenever someone cursed around him. This was not the only thing reminiscent of Galahad to him, their saintly disposition, their desire to protect instead of attack. It truly is incredible how alike they are.

The Master of Black approached the both of them with an arrogant gait. His sole presence gave off an air of self-entitlement that reminded all servants present of corrupt nobles they had met during their lives.

"Greetings, Ruler. I am Gordes Musik Yggdmillenia, the Master of Saber of Black. We, of Yggdmillenia, would like to offer you asylum in Yggdmillenia Castle."

An imperial voice suddenly cut in on the conversation.

"Yggdmillenia this, Yggdmilennia that, how dull. You mages really need to work on your naming sense, who would've thought that the only mongrels that even came close to earning my attention would become such boring fakers."

Golden particles gathered in the form of Gilgamesh and not too late after, his green-haired companion materialized next to him.

"And who are you to say such things about Yggdmillenia, servant?"

The Golden Archer's eye twitched in anger, two gold portals opened up to reveal two spears of the finest make aimed straight at the  
mongrel that dared insult him so.

"You dare speak to your one true King in such a way, mongrel. Obviously, humanity has forgotten how to behave in the presence of royalty. Prepare to face your punishment, cur!"

Enkidu then stealthily let a golden chain fall out of his sleeve and slap Gilgamesh on the back of the head. The two portals closed and Gilgamesh looked at his friend, confused.

"We are supposed to be neutral, remember?"

The King of Ancient Babylonia sighed but calmed himself before doing anything rash.

"Watch yourself, mongrel. One misstep and that will be the end of you."

The King disappeared along with his friend into gold dust and returned to whatever they were doing before all of this.

"What an arrogant familiar, but for a servant of your class he must be easy to handle. Anyway, about our offer."

"Sadly I must decline your generous offer, my servants and I are a neutral party, which means we cannot show any favor to any sides. The only reason I did not have my Saber pull back when you arrived is that Lancer of Red had broken the rules."

The Black Faction representative scowled at her decision, as a member of a noble clan of magi he could not accept someone denying his offer so easily, his choice of trying to make her reconsider her choice obviously had nothing to do with the fact that Darnic would most probably be furious if he did not try harder to get Ruler on their side.

"Ruler, I ask that you reconsider your decision."

Jeanne d'Arc was the epitome of a fair and unbiased person, just as a ruler should be and as such any of her servants would hate to see such a personality desecrated by one such as this arrogant man.

"My Master has already informed you of her decision, Master of Saber. Now, leave. Before I get tired of your incessant babbling."

The Pharaoh now stood in between Gordes and Jeanne, he held an annoyed look on his face. This man was getting in the way of his incoming conversation with Jeanne.

The alchemist's face turned red in anger.

"I thought you more grateful than this Ruler, at the very least show better control of your damned famil-"

The man was interrupted by a beam of sunlight scorching the ground next to him, he looked at the servant who was most probably responsible for that.

He had a deep scowl on his face that showed his clear displeasure at the man's words. The ground around him cracked from the power he was releasing, golden light comparable to the sun itself, the power of the King of the Gods, Ra.

"Do you know who you are talking to, mortal? I have been lenient in regards of your disgraceful manner towards Heroic Spirits, but you seem to have yet to understand who it is you insult so callously. Humanity's first King, without him mankind would not have been as prosperous as it is now, you might not have even been born had he not ended all military conflicts of his time with his might. Ramses II, Ozymandias, greatest Pharaoh of Egypt, the great general that brought peace upon the Hittites, the Incarnation of Ra and Horus, without me Egypt and its surrounding area would not be as prosperous as they are today. Not only that but also your own servant, he does not seem like the one to stay silent out of shyness. Speak your mind, Saber! Tell me what you think of your Master, this cur that would dispense such impertinence to heroes that could be for all he knows the only reason he came out of his mother's womb. So, tell me, Siegfried! Tell me, you, the Dragon-Blooded Knight who has saved hundreds if not thousands, what do you think of your Master. Is he truly worthy of such a title?"

Gordes stood, trembling and wide-eyed at the sudden verbal beat down he received from what he considered to be a familiar at best and a tool at worst.

While the man reflected upon his actions, Siegfried unsheathed his sword and held it at the ready. He looked at his Master, uncertain if he should disobey his order or not. Siegfried glanced at the King of Kings, his decision made.

"Even if my Master is not the most compassionate or understanding of men, I still believe with all certainty that when tested he will reveal his true colors. He is a good man at heart, it is my belief that only when under pressure will a man show his true self. You know nothing about my Master, O' great Pharaoh of Egypt, even though I can say the same for myself, I at least have known him for a few days."

Siegfried was a knight who slew a dragon and bathed in its blood, but he also ate its heart which is an incredibly high source of power he could use. The problem is that its full power could only be unleashed through a command seal. Thankfully, he would not need its full power for this.]

Blue draconic energy blazed across his body, the dragon crest on his chest shining brightly. He exhaled, visible powerful prana exiting his mouth. The draconic energy he had been granted by eating the heart of the Evil Dragon Fafnir clashed against the divine might of Ra.

True Ether against Divine Sunlight.

The two powers fought for dominance, their masters glaring down at each other. A pair of golden eyes that shined with an angry flame and a pair of light blue eyes that narrowed in defiance.

"STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS AT ONCE!"

Both powers slowly weakened until nothing except for residual mana was left behind. The two men turned towards the owner of the voice that interrupted their struggle.

Jeanne stood there glaring at them.

"Both of you better cease your foolishness right this moment. The only reason this display of power from both of you hasn't attracted every servant in a 50-mile radius is that Caster put up a bounded field while the both of you were busy fighting."

Ruler's Rider enforcer grunted, turning away from Siegfried and his Master.

"I have judged your answer, Saber, and I have decided to pardon your Master for his transgression against the honor of all heroes. Your loyalty is...inspiring to say the least."

The God-King walked away and disappeared into particles, his last words to Jeanne resounding through the area.

"You have proven yourself an acceptable leader for now, but only enough for me to consider your words as suggestions and not orders. You will have other chances to prove yourself. Use them well."

While Jeanne apologized profusely to Siegfried about her servant's behavior, another being watched them from the shadows.

"Hmm, interesting. Who would've thought that there was a male version of you."

"Shut up you failed hero!"

Four dark figures stood in the shadows of the forest, looking at the scene happening no farther than a few hundred meters away from them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So...does anybody know what the fuck we're supposed to do."

 **And that's it for today, friends! I'm back and ready to rumble!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys! Yes, it is me, Merlin. I know surprising, no? I am sure some of you thought I was dead, but no. Sadly, I still yet live to bless thee with my most glorious story weaving! Okay, but seriously guys, I am SO sorry. School hit me harder than I thought it would and now my week is packed with stuff to do. Soccer/Football training, music practice, swimming practice, a dog, a cat. Yeah I had a shit ton of stuff to deal with, and friends. Can't forget those asshats. I will do my best to write chapters as much as I can, but most of you should already know that I have no set schedule to update. I'm truly sorry you all need to wait so long for me to update, but I need to take care of myself since I already collapsed twice at school. Anyway, let's forget all that boring stuff about me and get on with the chapters. This chapter is as you want it to be, canon, not canon. The only canon part is the Jeanne and King Hassan bonding time. Yeah sorry for the spoiler. On with the chapter!**

Jeanne sighed as she looked around the utterly wrecked kitchen of the hotel room they had rented.

"What happened?"

Gilgamesh and Arthur were both covered in flour and glaring heatedly at each other, Enkidu was chuckling sheepishly, the first Hashashin had a pumpkin over his helmet with a face cut out to let him see, where they found a pumpkin this time of the year she would never know, Merlin was strangely absent for such an event. Heracles, stoic as always, was holding a tray filled with chocolate chip cookies. Ramses seemed to be cooking something

The exasperated Ruler almost burst out laughing when she noticed the way too tight apron the muscled giant wore.

The giant bent over and offered a cookie to Jeanne. She smiled at him and took the treat without hesitation and ate it.

She moaned at the sweet sweet taste of the treat, it was absolutely heavenly. Fitting for a Demi-God, no?

No! She couldn't get distracted by these delicious heavenly magnificent enticing cookies. Gah! She did it again! She shook her head to clear away the mental debuff and turned towards the three most likely culprits.

Her eyes were of fire and her body of steel(Get what I did there?), if she didn't get a straight answer she would explode in a fiery rage unnatural for someone with a calm and kind demeanor like her.

Sadly, she was already at her wit's end right now, her only dose of normal in her now crazy life is Arthur and Enkidu. With threats of decapitation, two monstrous egos, the troll of all trolls, a madness-enhanced Heracles, and a holy grail war with FOURTEEN servants, her life was all kinds of crazy. And she's barely been summon for two days!

And now that the two of them got involved, she was seriously considering just going guns blazing and taking down both factions so she could rest and go back to the throne.

She brought her attention back to the two kings glaring at each other like children, she could have sworn she could see sparks form between them.

"I repeat once more, what happened and who did this?"

"It was his fault!"

Both men pointed a finger at each other.

"Children...I am dealing with children."

The Saint seemed to have given up any form of respect she had for these two men.

She turned away from them and walked off to talk to the one that had taken to lending her an ear whenever she wanted to speak to someone other than Enkidu or Arthur. She had noticed his absence after she tasted Heracles' cookie.

The one she least expected to support her during this adventure, the one they had all nicknamed King Hassan. She walked into the room she had afforded him, so he could have his privacy.

They had all chosen who would stay with who since they couldn't all sleep in one room, Enkidu and Gilgamesh were together of course, same with Arthur and Merlin, Ramses stayed in a room all by himself since he did not feel comfortable being around King Hassan, something about his neck aching whenever he was around him. Heracles opted to stay in spirit form.

As such, she had been paired with King Hassan. She had been slightly uncomfortable in the beginning but after a few nice conversations about philosophy and God, they had bonded over their mutual love for the Lord.

She walked into the room to be greeted with a different sight than what she was used to. The Angel of Death was kneeling with his skull mask's forehead touching the prayer carpet he was kneeling on, he stayed like that for a few moments before lifting his head and murmuring some words. He turned his head to his right and spoke a few words then turned to his left and did the same. He then stood up from the prayer carpet, which slowly vanished, and turned to his Contractor.

"What were you doing, if I may ask?"

The young Saint had a curious look, she had a guess about what he was doing but did not want to offend him if she was wrong.

"Doth not fret, youngling. If 't be true all thee seeketh is knowledge, doth not feareth mine own wrath and asketh what thee wanteth."

"Very well, I will keep that in mind. So, what were you doing?"

"I wast praying to the Almighty, as I shouldst beest doing. I wilt admitteth yond I has't not been doing all mine own prayers. Simply unfathomable...perhaps this wast the reasoneth for mine own falleth during the life I did hold before I putteth on the mask of the first Hassan-i-Sabbah."

The man seemed to reminiscence about the time before he put on his mask. She looked at him with a worried expression.

"Would you like to talk about your past, I will of course not speak of it to anyone.?"

She could feel his intense stare almost burn a hole through her, though when she looked at his mask's eyeholes she noticed the blue flames burning. So that's where the feeling was coming from.

"Go 'gainst thy word and I shalt not hesitate to showeth thee the overwhelming despair of an imminent death. A permanent one."

He sat down on the polished floor of the hotel room and sighed deeply.

"I wast a traveler. I traversed the whole world until I hath found a mistress, the lady wast truly wonderful. The lady hath brought out the good things in me I hadst longeth forgotten. We hadst a child, a son. During the pregnancy, I hath built a city and named it after mine own son."

She looked at King Hassan and tried to imagine him holding a baby, the image in her mind was truly adorable. A fully armored King Hassan holding a baby that was just as armored as him, both crying out 'Hand over thine head'.

"What was your son's name?"

He spared a glance at her.

"His name was Eno-"

The door slammed open, Ramses standing there with an awfully proud look on his face.

"My dear master, First Hassan come join me and the others in feasting on my glorious cooking. It is a masterpiece, of that I can assure you, it is the recipe of my dear Nefertari. My brother and I have always loved it so I would like to share it with my new comrades."

"What...is this supposed to be?"

The King of Knights looked skeptically at the weird food sitting innocently on his plate. The same could be said for everyone else, except for Hassan and Merlin.

"It is called mahshi, it is a traditional dish from my Kingdom. It is a simple dish, rice covered in grape leaves with a few added spices to enhance the taste."

The ancient Pharaoh explained joyously as he stared at the masterpiece he had cooked on his first try. He lifted his fork and stabbed one of the mahshi to put it in his mouth. He smirked at the taste, it reminded him of the old days when he dined in his palace along with Nefertari and Moses.

The other legends seated at the table looked at each other before taking a bite. The reactions varied, there were a few grimaces from Gilgamesh and Arthur, King Hassan was emotionless, Jeanne, Merlin, and Enkidu just kept shoving more down their throat as fast as they could.

When all of them had finished, which took some time since Gilgamesh and Arthur were very reluctant to continue, Merlin stood up on the table with a smug look on his face.

"Now to finish off our dinner, I have brought desserts!"

He then took out a box hidden inside his cloak in the most dramatic way possible. He held up the simple box, a delicious smell wafting out.

The court mage of Camelot gently dropped the box full of delicious desserts on the table for all to feast upon, the servants were about to dig in but the table suddenly broke in half.

They all looked at Arthur, who was clearly the one responsible since he was holding the Invisible Air covered Excalibur in his hand. He held a fearful expression, a face not many got to see on the face of the Perfect King.

"Do not trust him and his gifts, usually when he gives out gifts it is to troll people, as they say, these days."

Merlin looked at his student with mock hurt in his eyes.

"Woe is me! My own student holds no trust for the man that raised him!"

Arthur looked at him in annoyance.

"The one that raised me was Sir Ector, you only appeared in my dreams to teach me."

At that point, Merlin fell to the ground with a literal cloud of despair hanging over his head. He sat drawing circles on the ground with a depressed face murmuring.

"What an ungrateful student I have, truly no respect."

The others looked at the scene with deadpan expressions, King Hassan stepped forward, blue fires blazing in his eyes.

"Thee hast disrupted this dinner kindly offered by Rider. Hand over thine head!"

Unfamiliar laughing interrupted the impending execution, the voice was feminine which was why they were confused. The only woman in their group was Jeanne and she was just as confused as the rest of them. They all turned to see something they never expected, save for Arthur and Merlin.

The King of Heroes sat imperiously on a chair eating the desserts from the suspicious box, that was not shocking, quite expected actually. What was surprising was that the King of Heroes was now the Queen of Heroes.

Well...this was officially the weirdest day in Jeanne's life.


	6. Rewrite?

Hello, everyone! Bet you didn't expect to hear anything from me anymore, but here I am!

Sadly, this is not an update, please don't stop reading and don't bring out the torches and pitchforks yet! I am here to ask you all one question...

Should I rewrite this?

I have already rewritten the first 2 chapters BUT! the story would reveive DRASTIC changes. As in the none of the servants are the same.

The premise is still the same, Jeanne summons seven servants to help her mediate but this time I shall add a few twists and turns so that the story isn't a straight line of things you expected. My goal is to pleasantly surprise you with my new skill in writing, still nothing special but it's better, and bring some love to our less used servants. If you're interested in the new cast, because it's not only Jeanne's servants that changed, just PM me. I'm glad to answer your questions or just talk. Hell, if you have any ideas you'd like to throw at me, I'll be happy to listen.

Since there are still some spots that I haven't decided on in the cast, I'll show who has been decided and who hasn't been yet.

Jeanne's Faction(if anyone has a better name for it, I'm all ears): Everybody has been decided.

Black Faction:

Saber: Decided

Lancer: Decided

Archer: Decided

Rider: Decided

Caster: Decided(Still willing to hear ideas though, my choice isn'tsolid here)

Assassin: Undecided

Berserker: Decided

Red Faction:

Saber: Undecided(Debating if I should keep Mordred)

Lancer: Decided

Archer: Undecided(I still love you Atalanta!)

Rider: Decided

Caster: Undecided

Assassin: Decided

Berserker: Decided

Now that that's done, I want to say one thing:

I deeply apologize to all of those that have waited for me to update this story for so long.

I truthfully feel extremely bad since I know how disappointing it is to see a story you like not getting updated for such a long time but I can assure you that it is even more disappointing for the writer to see that their little imagination baby stopped before reaching its full potential.

I have had a difficult year and have only just started to get better mentally over the course of the summer thanks to the support my friend has given me, despite him not even knowing how much us talking almost everyday despite being in different countries meant to me.

Anyway, now that we're done with the emotional stuff no one cares about, I'd love to hear your thoughts on all of this.

...I really need to find a signature ending to my author's notes...maybe I'll change usernames so that it's easier...


	7. Rewrite is up

**Hello, everyone! I am back from music camp and have officially released the rewrite of Jeanne's Faction under the name of Jeanne's misfortunate adventures in the Great Holy Grail War(if you have a better title, please do say so.) Anyway, I hope to see you all there.**


End file.
